Gorgon
Few things that exist in Mytheroptera are as rare and yet strike such fear into the hearts of all who choose to imagine such horrors as the Gorgons. Origins In the Age of Darkness, the formorian know simply as the "Infernal Womb " was charged with creating a race of soldiers who could exist in the material world indefinitely and carry out their dark deeds. She had the power to consume vast amounts of living matter from fae to beast to monster and within her womb create twisted hybrid creatures with ever lasting life and an infallible loyalty to their creator. When the Formorians were banished back to the abyss, most Gorgons were hunted down and killed but countless went into hiding and in the absense of their dark lords began to develop their own sense of self, free will and dark agendas all their own. Personality/Behavior Being born of demon origins, all Gorgons are deceitful and cunning, always looking out for their own best interests and delight in manipulating others for their own personal gain. Although each has their own personal methodology, most stories describe them as being dealmakers, exchanging favors for favors but those foolish enough to do business with them inevitably losing out in the end. Apart from these features, they all have very different natures and personalities from seductive and charming to raging predatory beasts. Description/Biology Each and every Gorgon is as unique unto each other as most races are to each other, each one a twisted amalgamation of various species. Their only shared features are what appears to be immortality (by way of aging only, not disease or forced death) and each having limited shapeshifting powers to assume a far less imposing form if they need to go among other fae. Even in said situations there are always tell tale signs of their true nature and always keep themselves covered up with faces hidden from the prying eyes of others. Climate/Terrain Any (but prefer dark places like underground) Territories Hard to say really. The actual number of Gorgons still alive is impossible to determine and they are so varied in their forms that they could survive really anywhere. Society So filled with contempt for other creatures, they can't even stand to be around one another so no actual Gorgon society has ever existed. Species Relations Nearly all intelligent races of Mytheroptera rightfully fear Gorgons for their sadistic and dark temperments. They have few friends or allies and rely only on their own abilities in life. Gender Relations/Roles No distinction is made between genders because on a biological level for quite a few, no distinct between genders CAN be made. Love/Courtship Gorgons are completely incapable of showing anything even close to "love". They only become fond of particular captives that they indulge in tormenting, sometimes indefinitely. Sex The burning lust of their creators burn within each Gorgon and they periodically need to indulge in their desires by way of capturing any fae that strikes their interest. Each Gorgon may have a particular preference, but most will take any subject who dares to make deals with them or who they just happen to run across all alone. They never attack groups for fear of revealing their existence to those who might escape. Birthrights : '''Alternate Forms: '''Gorgons have a total of three forms; a humanoid form that allows them to barely pass for a fae, albeit a strange one, a "base" form that is exotic and at times monstrous and their "war form" which is their true shape, usually terrifying to behold. Favored Class Many Gorgons are practicioners of magic so the Mage class is quite common of really any school. Otherwise they can excel at nearly any class depending on their nature and abilities. Combat There are few single combatants as terrifying and powerful as a Gorgon, each with their own unique tactics and strengths.